Anna Fulford
Anna Fulford is a young woman from Bristol, England who first appeared in Season 3 of Murdoch Mysteries. ''She is portrayed by Lisa Faulkner. Appearances and Mentions The Murdoch Identity *'Anna''' acts as Murdoch 's caregiver when an amnesiac Murdoch winds up in her tavern. She shelters him from rogue British agents, who assumed that he was aware of their plans. Upon finding out that Murdoch doesn't know who he is, Anna decides to give him the name "Harry" as she's, "always liked Harry." *Once Murdoch discerned that the rogue agents were plotting an assassination, they went to warn the local constabulary. However, the chief inquired how Murdoch knew that the Queen was traveling through Bristol, as her trip was a closely guarded secret. At the same time, the Bristol Police received a telegram from Toronto, warning of a sniper on the S.S. Mayfair and asked if Murdoch had contacted them. Upon hearing his name, Murdoch regains his memory and manages to convince the chief of his claims. *However, the chief assumed that the sniper, Edmund Keating, would take up a position on one of the towers on Clifton Bridge, Murdoch insisted that he would be at the lighthouse across the bridge. But as the police were skeptical that Keating would shoot from that far distance and that Lord Treadstone, the Minister of War, was the real target, Anna '''gave Murdoch her revolver so he could stop Keating. *Once Murdoch had apprehended Keating, the chief explained to them that assassinating Treadstone would've allowed Keating and his people to control more aggressive expansive military. He passed a letter of thanks from the Queen along with a modest recompense to Murdoch, which he instead gave to '''Anna. ''The Black Hand *'Anna''' returns, now engaged to Joe Bell, who is later revealed to be a former member of the Black Hand. Bell's death was a result of his unsuccessful attempt to escape with Anna '''and a stolen bounty of counterfeit currency. The Black Hand was also targeting her because they believed that she was also in on his scheme. At the end of the episode, she is forced to change her identity and move far away, safe from the organization. Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 1) *Murdoch is investigating the death of a librarian and soon finds '''Anna Fulford secretly working at the Toronto Public Library. It is revealed that she had returned months before due to loneliness. She assists with the investigation, as she knew the murder victim. ''Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2) *Ultimately, '''Anna '''has to fake her death in order to remove the price on her head. She is last seen riding a carriage to Kingston after bidding Murdoch a final farewell. Trivia * Murdoch Mysteries was Lisa Faulkner's last acting role. Moving on, she turned her focus to TV hosting duties, specifically cooking programmes including ''What’s Cooking? and has released cookery books: ‘''The Way I Cook''’ and ‘''Tea and Cake''’. Gallery File:Wild_side_part_2_02.jpg|With Julia and Emily in "Stroll on the Wild Side (Part 2)" Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five